Talk:Weird Al Wiki
Wow. A wiki about Weird Al, my favorite artist. Ok, some things: A good start will be to see This Might Be A Wiki formatted their site and take notes. Getting the lyrics is no problem as they are all over the net. Hmm... So many things come in mind. I just know I'm gonna contribute to this wiki alot! E.L. Cool 17:09, 26 January 2006 (UTC) Content resources As I'm seeing that I'm the only one right now who add actual, nicly formatted contenet (exept for a few lyrics), I'm guessing that the others just simply don't know where to get information. So here are some great resource sites: *The wikipedia article: Have a page for every album with full details like those written on Album:Poodle Hat. *Yankovic!: All the lyrics in the albums and out of them, site directories and whats not. *Official site: With the nice, long, informative, "Ask Al Archive that dates back to 1994. Just search for a song/album name and gets tons of trivia. :E.L. Cool 05:39, 6 February 2006 (UTC) ::Very cool, E.L.! We should make a "Resources" page or something... -- 22:17, 6 February 2006 (UTC) Copyright You say the wiki has been copyrighted. That's a bit misleading. It's licensed under the GFDL, which says it can be modified and copied and used for any purpose, even for profit, provided the license is included. I'm taking down that line unless anyone has an objection to it.--Mewrio 22:22, 24 February 2006 (UTC) Double wikis There are two Weird Al wikis. One here, and one at http://weirdalforum.com/wiki/. Which one am I supposed to edit? – Smiddle 09:12, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :I'd suggest this one, but I'm biased. :) See Why use Wikia? for some reasons. You have the advantage of stable hosting at Wikia as well as lots of new features under development (see our new music magazine for example) and single login to all Wikia sites. Angela talk 19:45, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :: The other wiki has namespaces (Lyrics, Album, Music, Song), though they're uncorrectly capitalized (e.g. Lyrics Talk instead of Lyrics talk). But the namespaces pobably aren't needed. – Smiddle 15:22, 5 April 2007 (UTC) :::The problem with using namespaces is that it decreases the article count ( ) which only counts the main namespace. It also makes it harder to link to pages since you need to use a Lyrics: prefix all the time, and makes it harder to find the content you want since the default search only looks in the main namespace. Angela talk 16:57, 6 April 2007 (UTC) wierdness I visited this wiki and now when i visit wikipedia, the W on the searchbar is replaced with wierd al's head. Solar flute 05:43, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :Could you send me a pic? 'The thing ' 11:47, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Ugh Wikia took the wiki out of this wiki... new page I would create a new page... but I don't want to spoil the page count :D 14:42, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Haha, go ahead. 'The thing ' 21:26, January 12, 2012 (UTC)